


Birthday Boys!

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, NA bros, brotherly shit, i mean france is mentioned lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a week late and done for a tumblr request because i fucking f o r g ot my s o n s but this is the trouble Matthew and Al got into on the 4th of July!





	Birthday Boys!

Matthew woke up to his phone ringing.

Blearily, he checked the calendar and sure enough, it was the fourth of july and looking at his phone, yep, that was Alfred calling.

Mentally steeling himself for what he was sure was coming and accepted the call. “Alfred?” he asked groggily. “What time even is it?”  
“Oh, uh, about midnight, eastern time. Which means it’s about five AM in London, and six AM in Paris, which means we don’t have much time!” Alfred said.

“We don’t have much time? For what?!” Matthew all but shrieked, very alarmed by Alfred’s serious tone.

“For repainting Arthur and Francis’s houses, duh!” Alfred responded cheerily.

“What colors? And why?” Matthew demanded.

“Well, I was thinking I could paint Arthur’s house red, white, and blue, and you could paint Francis’s house red ‘n’ white. You know, because today’s the fourth of July and your birthday was just a couple of days ago?” Alfre explained.

Matthew sighed long and deep, pinching the bridge of his nose before a fire practically lit in his eyes.

“Wait, so I’m assuming that you want me to go over to Paris, France, and paint Papa’s house all red and white? Probably following the design of the Canadian flag?” Matthew asked innocently.

“...yeah pretty much.”  
“I’ll be over in ten,” Matthew confirmed before hanging up.

Matthew stepped back, proud of his work. In front of him stood the house of one Francis Bonnefoy, the front painted exactly like the flag of Canada.

Checking the time, he saw that it was nearly seven thirty AM local time, so Matthew pulled out his phone and called his brother.

“Hey Al, I just wrapped up over here, you?” he asked as he walked away from the scene of the crime. Matthew knew Francis woke up at 9 AM sharp every day unless he had something scheduled, but it still wouldn’t hurt to not stick around.

Not that Francis wouldn’t automatically know it was Matthew. Of the people who would deface a building with the Canadian flag, he was definitely top of the list.

“Uh, yeah, almost...there! Oh yeah, this is the awesomest bald-eagle-over-an-American-flag-backdrop picture I’ve ever seen, and I just painted it!” Alfred’s voice declared over the phone.

Matthew couldn’t help but wince at the mental image. Alfred was very enthusiastic, sure, but he was far from a good artist. 

“Hey so Mattie, I’ve been thinking...we haven’t spent much time together lately, just the two of us, as brothers, I mean, so so you wanna come back to my place with me and get breakfast or something?” Alfred asked.

Matthew smiled “Sure, Al, that sounds great! But isn't it like, two in the morning at your place?”  
“Yeah sure maybe, but Wafflehouse is always open,” Alfred said flippantly. A pause, and then - “You know what, meet me at my house and I’ll explain the sheer chaotic energy surrounding Wafflehouse.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this was SO not where this was going


End file.
